私は持っていなかった妹
by bella swamn
Summary: Cat Evans, una chica nueva, traída por Dott Pixies, para entrenar a un grupo especial, elegido por ella misma, su cabello castaño es ondulado y tiene los ojos verdes amarillentos como un gato, ¿podrá ser la mejor guerrera de la humanidad?, después de leviciento, como le dice ella.


Ya había pasado una semana desde que el escuadrón 104° se había unido a la legión de reconocimiento, excepto por unos como Annie Leonheart, el equipo trabajaba duro y fuertemente, algunos, no dormían es las noches, por el miedo que al salir de las murallas, fueran asesinados despiadadamente por esas criaturas denominadas titanes.

Pero, el día miércoles, Rivaille, parecía más enojado según Eren, que estaba en un pequeño descanso de quince minutos, con sus amigos Armin y Mikasa.

-debe estar en sus días, ese enano- dijo Furiosa Mikasa, aun lo odiaba por haber golpeado a Eren "su hermanastro", la chica dio un sorbo más pesado a su taza de té.

-yo... solo creo que debe estar aburrido de enseñarnos, no es fácil controlar a personas como Jean o Connie. Opinó Armin.

-no lo defiendas, Armin, es un asco de persona-

-Mikasa, no seas, tan mala onda, relájate- dijo Eren apartando la vista del bosque y fijando sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda en la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

Esta se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Chicos... ¡chicos!- gritó Hanji Zoe entrando al comedor donde platicaban los tres amigos

-Comandante Zoe- respondió Eren sonriendo, y diciendo mentalmente que no quiera hacer otro de sus locos experimentos con él-¿que sucede?

-bueno, estaba hablando con Erwin, y de pronto entró Dott Pixies y con una nueva chica de la legión.

-¿una nueva chica?- está vez habló Armin

-si, la nueva sub-cabo, y esta recolectando soldados, para su grupo, es tan buena como Levi. Dijo Hanji, con sus ojos brillando.

-es…, tan parecida al cabo Rivaille- dijo Mikasa, aun seria.

-no, ella es mas normal, bueno no tanto, no esta obsesionada con la limpieza pero si con vengarse de los titanes...- dijo mirando a Eren-ahora que lo recuerdo se parece a Eren, físicamente… y también psicológicamente

-¿eh?, ¿como eso?- dijo Eren sorprendido.

-bueno, ella es de cabello castaño y ondulado, tiene exactamente tu color de piel, y sus ojos son tan esmeralda como los tuyos Eren y pensando mejor, es muy explosiva y obsesionada con vengarse.

-¿y se podría saber para que nos dices esto?- dijo Mikasa.

-los ah elegido, si a ti Mikasa, también a ti Armin, ah Jean y Reiner- dijo la científica, casi estallando.

-y yo... balbuceó Eren triste.

-oye, tu estas en el escuadrón de Levi.

-ah cierto... dijo el chico algo apenado. De repente se escucharon abrirse las puertas del comedor tan fuertemente como lo hacia Hanji.

-Hola, busco a Mikasa Ackermann y Armin Arlert, ¿son ustedes?- se escuchó una hermosa voz.

-Cat, estás aquí, justo les comentaba a los chicos de ti.

-¿de mi?- dijo la figura tapada por el sol, se acercó hasta llegar donde ellos, Eren se sorprendió al verla.

Su cabello no era tan largo, pero ni tan corto era perfecto que caía en ondulaciones, sus finas facciones, mostraban una sonrisa, un tono moreno idéntico al azabache, y ojos hermosos como los de Eren pero con un toque amarillo, como los de gato.

-¿Cat?, tu nombre es gato en ingles. Dijo Armin sonriéndole.

-si, dijo esta sonriendo de medio lado-Cat Evans.

-Evans, no es un apellido muy común. Dijo Mikasa algo sorprendida.

-no, no es muy usual, vengo de la muralla Sina.

-eres parte de la nobleza. Dijo Eren asombrado.

-parte, bueno fui adoptada por unos muy buenos nobles, algo raro se dice que los nobles son muy enojones y malos, pero ellos no, al menos mis padrastros, no

-¿en serio?, ¿como es allí?. Preguntó Armin.

-bueno... en simples palabras, ¡es muy aburrido!, usan vestidos, grandes, como pasteles andantes, siempre, con lo no deba hacer eso, las damas, no hacen eso... y mucha cursilería por el estilo, Dijo bajando su mano restándole importancia-pero me gusta estar aquí, ropa holgada, ¡matar titanes!, OH si eso es lo que me gusta... dijo sonriendo la chica, en cierto modo ah Armin le Recordó a Eren.

-¡CAT!, ¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?- escucharon la voz fría y sin expresión del cabo Rivaille,

-Por aquí Levi- gritó Hanji.

-allí estabas mocosa, encontré a tus sub.-ordinarios, Kirshtein y Braun. Dijo entrando, junto a los más altos, de Jean y Reiner.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver a la hermosa chica que se encontraba justo al lado de Eren.

Ella dejó la lista en la mesa, y fue donde Rivaille.

-Gracias- dijo esta sonriéndole, este sonrío de lado de forma arrogante y se retiró, sin más que decir-bueno Jean y Reiner, han sido elegidos para mi grupo especial, junto a Armin y Mikasa, yo soy su "Heichou" Cat Evans, dijo sonriéndoles y estirándole primero la mano a Jean, este estaba con la boca abierta, apretó su mano, y cuando esta lo soltó su mano seguía apretándola-eh disculpa… susurro, este empezó a parpadear y la soltó, estiro su mano agradablemente a Reiner, el cual izo exactamente lo mismo.

-bueno me gustaría empezar justo ahora, a entrenar si no les molesta, recibirán un entrenamiento especial, ¿Qué dicen vienen? Dijo felizmente la chica-bueno no es su obligación acompañarme, puede zafarse de esta, si quieren. Dijo seria, tomando la lista con un lápiz.

-estoy muy halagado de ser escogido por tan bella dama. Dijo Reiner, sonriéndole picadamente a la hermosa chica.

-¿eso es un si?-

-siempre. Respondió este, ella salto feliz, con un "yey", y escribió una aprobado junto al nombre de Reiner.

-yo igual quiero estar en tu grupo, será mejor tener un trato contigo- dijo Jean Arrogante mirando audazmente a la hermosa chica de ojos de gato.

-muy bien, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos?- dijo mirando con ojos soñadores a Armin y Mikasa.

-si, acepto, ¿y tu Mikasa?- Mikasa bajó su mirada, mientras escuchaba los saltos y festejos de la chica Eren.

-que más da, yo igual entro- respondió Mikasa, dejando su taza de té en la mesa, ya vacía.

-¡SI! Gritó esta-son los mejores, son los mejores. Dijo al borde de las lágrimas-bueno- dijo volviendo a la tierra, esa chica es muy bipolar pensó Armin, igual que Eren…- vayamos a entrenar, hasta que rueguen por parar, y suden y bajen cien kilos en sudor, y prefieran ser comidos por Titanes- dijo la chica Fríamente-es broma, es broma, ah Eren, algo me dice que Heichou uno te llamará-

-está bien. Dijo Eren parándose de la banca y corriendo junto a Hanji hacia el patio.

-tengo algo para ustedes, sabia que aceptarían, así que les traje una muñequera, para reconocernos en los bosque oscuros, por si alguien intenta traicionarnos- dijo al chica, entregándoles, unas muñequeras, grises, con tres espadas entrelazadas y una rosa creciendo entre estas tres.

-esta de lujo- dijo Jean poniéndosela igual que los demás.

-eso parce muy efectivo- dijo Armin a Mikasa esta solo bufó.

Primero correremos para entrar en calos, luego empezaremos con agilidad, con los cinturones tridimensionales, y luego fuerza, con sus espadas.

Los chicos corrían, sin parar y como siempre Mikasa en la delantera, ella era muy rápida, pero entonces a Cat se le ocurrió una gran idea, correr con ellos ¿Por qué no?, se sacó el equipo y empezó a correr con ellos.

Estos se sorprendieron.

-todos deben entrenar- dijo la chica, sobrepasando a Mikasa y parando de vez en cuando, para esperar a Armin que era el último.

Dejó corriendo a los chicos y les gritó.

-cinco vueltas más y pueden tomas agua.

Esta regresó a la mesa donde estaba su cantimplora su brújula, linterna y la lista.

"Mikasa Ackermann" escribió sobre la lista, muralla María, Shinganisha, quince años. Leyó.

-wuau es mayor que yo, solo tengo catorce- se susurró así misma.

"Mikasa Ackermann: es una de los soldados más fuertes y más completos del escuadrón, según me han dicho, es muy alerta y siempre ayuda a los que están en peligro" escribió "pero a pesar de destacar en todas las materias, es muy fría lo que hace temer a sus compañeros, pero al trabajar en equipo se transforma, ayudando al equipo perfectamente, podría convertirse en la siguiente mejor guerrero de la humanidad"

"Armin Arlert". Escribió en la siguiente pagina "muralla María, Shinganisha, quince años"

-si se conocen desde antes, bebió algo de agua "Armin Arlert: carece de toda fuerza física, pero llena ese vacío con una gran agilidad, debido a su cuerpo delgado y pequeño es más rápido y ágil, siempre piensa antes de actuar, es valiente y decidido, es muy inteligente, un buen elemento en la planificación de planes en las zonas dañadas, y en los equipos, un líder, pero sin fuerza"

"Jean Kirshtein, Rose, Rosebud, dieciséis años" escribió la chica "es muy agresivo, pero también califica como un buen líder, rebelde y fuerte, no es muy sociable, desde la muerte de su mejor amigo Marco, tiene fuerza suficiente para responder a un ataque, aunque no piensa antes de actuar en algunos casos, llena ese espacio con la fuerza bruta, cavernícola pero eficaz"

"Reiner Braun, María, Torstuke, diecisiete años: fuerte, eficaz, inteligente, decidido, y fiel a sus amigos, destacante en variadas materias, tiene todo el carácter que un líder necesita, pero a veces su fuerza remplaza a la ilustración cegándolo en lo correcto, sus compañeros confían plenamente en el, buen elemento"


End file.
